Stars Above
by lespetitesmorts
Summary: Jane and Maura are intent on getting married, but Constance does not approve. It won't stop Maura from marrying Jane, but Jane wants to do this right, and must convince Constance that Jane is the one for Maura.
1. Telling Constance

_Seventeen months ago._

This was it; this was the moment. Jane Rizzoli didn't always do things right, but she'd be damned if she screwed this up. Slowly she drew her hand, which was grasping Maura's, from underneath the table and placed them on top of the tablecloth. She squeezed softly, reassuring the doctor, but her eyes remained on the imperceptible stare of the woman across the table.

Yes, Jane could easily see how Constance Isles was a major player in one of the most well-respected foundations in the world.

She could feel Maura's hand start to shake in her own and her thumb rubbed soothing circles against soft skin as a means of comfort.

Constance's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Are you sure?" She asked, looking at neither of them in particular, staring down at the business card she'd just been handed by a waiter.

Maura looked over to Jane quickly before replying, "Yes." The purse of her mother's lips was almost unnoticeable. Jane could feel Maura's anxiety through her sweaty palm.

"I see," was all the matriarch said before excusing herself and rising from the table. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was less than pleased at the thought of her only child in a lesbian relationship, nor did it take a decorated detective to put the clues together.

Jane bit down on her tongue as the restaurant door closed after Maura's mother. She'd been on her best behaviour, really, and Maura had seemed pleased. Getting her thoughts together, she pulled away from the table, taking Maura with her. It was obvious Maura wasn't handling the not-so-subtle rejection well, and Jane decided that the best course of action would be to take her home.

After that, she didn't know what she should do.

They walked through the door and she set Maura up on the couch, trying not to let her heart break as she watched the doctor pull her knees up to her chest and make herself as small as possible to blend into the furniture.

Does she stay or does she go?

Deciding to leave it up to Maura, she brewed her best friend a cup of tea and set it on a coaster on the coffee table in front of her.

The pathologist burst into tears and Jane had no idea what to do. All she knew was that she couldn't do nothing, so she slipped onto the couch and wrapped her arms around the shaking woman. She rubbed soothing circles on her back and gently pulled her fingers through the darkly golden-blonde hair, content to simply hold her until it passed.

When Maura's sniffles subsided and the waterworks ceased, Jane hesitantly spoke, "Maur, if this is going to cause a huge rift between the two of you, I won't be offended if you wanted to break it off with me-"

But she never got to finish her thought before Maura had pulled her into a pulse-racing kiss. "No, Jane. I've managed without motherly affection all my life. I know that of the two of you, you're the one I can't live without," she stated, locking her arms around Jane's neck and squishing her.

The lack of hives on the doctor's neck and chest made it impossible for Jane to ever bring up the subject of leaving again.


	2. Invitations

_Two months ago._

"Do you think she received it?" Maura asked, pacing restlessly across the length of her office. Jane looked up from her folder of case notes to scrutinize the doctor.

"Maur, you've gotta relax," she said, getting to her feet to wrap her arms around her fiancée. Truthfully, Jane was more concerned about the situation than she let show. She hated it when Maura was in pain, but she absolutely loathed it when she was right at the root of that hurt.

Two days later, Constance arrived on their doorstep (Jane had moved in with Maura temporarily before they moved to a new home together after their wedding).

"Maura, dear, really, I know that she's your best friend, but marrying her is an entirely different conversation!" Constance stated, almost condescendingly. Jane watched as Maura bristled almost imperceptibly.

"Mother, please, you've said yourself how good we are together-"

"Yes, but that was in reference to a purely platonic, healthy friendship between the two of you. What you're talking about it ridiculous. She can't possibly provide you with everything you need and want," Constance declared, going on as if Jane wasn't in the room.

"Mother!" Maura exclaimed, shocked and appalled. She watched with dismay as Jane stuffed her hands into her pockets, shuffling quietly to the edge of the room. Turning from the brunette with purpose, Maura stared her mother down. "I think you should leave," she said tightly, through clenched teeth.

Constance stared at Maura for a moment before fixing her gaze on Jane and giving her the once over. "Yes, dear, I believe you're right." And with that, Constance waltzed right out the front door.

They hadn't heard from her since. Maura tried not to broadcast how much it hurt her, that her mother wouldn't accept the beautiful, unselfish love she'd finally found with Jane, but it came across as clear as day whenever Maura thought no one was looking.

One day, the woman would understand that Jane was always looking at her, always watching and waiting to be of assistance.

Sometimes Maura would get quiet, wrapped up in the big brain of hers. Other times, when Jane made it home earlier than expected, she'd see Maura sitting pensively at the kitchen table, twirling one of their hand-embossed wedding invitations in her hand.

She was still the same, but she was different. It wasn't easy to explain, but Jane knew she had to do something. With the help of her partner, Frost, and her natural talent for her 'gumshoe work' as Maura occasionally teasingly referred to as her job, she tracked down the elder Isles woman.


	3. Everything Has a Price

_Three days ago._

Telling Maura she was following up on a lead, Jane declined the doctor's offer to accompany her on her excursion. It wasn't the purest form of the truth, but it also wasn't an outright lie, either. Jane was getting better at following Maura's lead in that regard.

The trek to New York was uneventful, but her nerves didn't appear with a vengeance until she was situated on the front step of an upscale apartment building with a doorman rapidly approaching her.

"May I help you?" the man in the tailored jacket asked.

Jane nodded, "I'm here to see Constance Isles."

He looked at her warily. "And do you have an appointment with her?" His eyes stared at her, almost like they knew the answer already.

"No," Jane admitted, but continued fluidly before he could formally deny her request. "But if you tell her that Jane Rizzoli is here to see her, perhaps she'd be able to find time at some point to meet with me."

He contemplated her over the rims of his glasses and stroked his beard once in indecision. "Very well, I shall see if the lady will see you." He gestured to a couple of plush armchairs as he lead her into the lobby. "Take a seat and I'll return momentarily."

She perched on the edge of one of the chairs and fought to resist the urge to fidget. Her scars were begging to be rubbed, but then the unmistakable sound of heels on stone stairs reached her ears. Her mouth was suddenly dry as she rose to her feet to greet her reluctant mother-in-law-to-be.

"Miss Rizzoli," Constance said, a question and condescension both evident in the tone.

"Mrs. Isles," Jane returned. Constance raised a groomed eyebrow.

"To what to I owe the pleasure, Detective?"

"I was hoping you'd have time to talk to me for a while," Jane admitted, refusing to look away from the other woman's steady gaze.

"About what in particular?"

"Maura."

Constance's eyes flashed briefly and her features hardened. "Is that really necessary?"

Jane blinked, "Of course it is."

Constance tilted her head slightly, scrutinising the brunette. "You see, Miss Rizzoli, I don't believe it is. You've come here because Maura asked you to, but all you really want is her money. Isn't that right?" She continued, ignoring Jane's look of pure incredulity. "So what's actually going to happen, Jane, is that I am going to write you a cheque and then you are going to leave my little girl alone so that she can have a real future with someone who deserves her."

Jane's mouth dropped open in shock before anger leaped to her rescue, "Someone like Garrett Fairfield?"

Constance half-smiled. "Well, if he wasn't in jail, yes, Garrett would be the perfect match for Maura. However, I'm willing to settle for any other Boston royalty bachelor. Any one of them would know how to treat Maura as she deserves."

Jane's stunned into silence. How can this woman so completely misunderstand her daughter?

The smirk that dominated Constance's face was purely victorious. "So, how much is it going to take? Twenty thousand?"

"Nothing," Jane bit out between grit teeth. The smirk froze. "My love for your daughter has no price. There is not a single thing that you could do to make me want to stop being with her. I know what you're capable of. I know that you could have my job, my bank account, my family's assets; everything. You could take that all away and it still wouldn't stop me from being there for Maura."

Constance paled as Jane stormed on. "There isn't a single thing in this world that means more to me than her smile or her laugh. Nothing on this Earth is more adorable than the times where she launches into a tangent about something that only she knows about because she is just so damned happy when she Googles on me like that. And then, sometimes, she gets embarrassed, which just makes it even cuter 'cause she blushes and smiles all small and shy like."

Jane's eyes drifted away from Constance and her lips quirked into a grin at the thought of her fiancée. "Have you ever heard that woman crack a joke? She's getting so much better at it and you can see how much pride she tries to hide when people genuinely laugh at one. And she has all of her little quirks that are just so ridiculously endearing, like how she doesn't guess or how she refuses to let any of her clothes be treated by less than perfect attention."

The look in Jane's eyes grew soft. "Or how she just loves to observe things. The knit in a sweater, modern art, books; all because she's amazed at what people can do. You can never mess with her shoes, unless you're Bass. God, she's so good with Bass, have you seen them?" She shook her head at her reminisces, making the question rhetorical. "Maur is like everything that's good in this world, you know? And you want to try and put a price on that." She turned to stare at Maura's mother, almost uncomprehendingly. "You can't."

Jane shrugged. "I won't deny that she could do better than me. I know I can't provide for her financially, not in the slightest," Jane looked at the floor while she admitted that. "But I can promise you that I love your daughter more than anyone else ever could and I will spend the rest of my life doing whatever it takes to make her happy. She deserves nothing less than that," Jane swore.

Silence stretched until Jane flicked her gaze back to the statuesque Isles in front of her.

"I can see why she likes you," Constance stated after a while. "Marry her, you have my blessing." Then she turned away and disappeared, back up those steps. Moments later, the butler popped up to escort her to the door.

Once outside, Jane stood there, flabbergasted by what had just occured. Then she shook herself and sped home, back to the beautiful doctor awaiting her.


	4. Decisions

_Wedding Day - Morning_

They haven't seen each other for almost twelve hours. Despite every argument Jane came up with as to why they should spend the night together and not conform to traditional pre-requisites, Maura insisted that they should do what they could to maintain the more ritualistic aspects of their nuptials.

Jane was smart enough not to voice her opinion that they should just run off and elope. She was genuinely concerned that Maura would kill her if she even attempted to put that plan into action, but she couldn't help her growing fear that something bad was going to go down today.

Maybe there was a different plan, though. Jane rolled herself out of bed and padded to the small kitchenette by the motel room door. She looked at her cell phone briefly before deciding that coffee was a priority.

Once she'd wrangled herself a cup of instant and settled onto the lumpy couch, she picked up her phone and dialled a brand new number.

"Hello, this is Constance Isles. Speaking?" The cool voice answered, seemingly unperturbed.

"Good morning, Mrs. Isles, this is Jane. Jane Rizzoli," she paused, suddenly unsure of how to word her thoughts.

"Yes, Ms. Rizzoli, what can I do for you?" The epitome of politeness.

Jane took a deep breath. "It's not what you can do for me, as it is what you can do for your daughter. I noticed that you and your husband haven't responded to the invitation we sent you, but I sincerely hope you'll still be able to join us this evening."

There was a long moment of silence. "Unfortunately, Ms. Rizzoli, I don't think that is something we'll be able to work into our schedules."

Jane blinked, her mouth dropping open in astonishment. "Your only child is getting married and you can't be bothered to witness such a milestone in her life?"

A barely audible sigh echoed through the receiver. "As you recall from our meeting a few days ago, I gave my blessing for you to marry her, care for her, and love her. I did not, however, agree to having to witness it. It is not the choice I would have wished Maura to make, nor is it something I myself particularly condone. Now if you'll excuse me, I've made my decision."

The call ended with a tiny click, signalling that the matriarch had, in fact, hung up on Jane. It was probably for the best, considering the very explosive ball of fury igniting itself within Jane's gut. Scowling, she selected a different number from her phone and waited to be connected.

"Jonathan Isles," a calm and confident voice answered.

"Hello, Mr. Isles, my name's Jane Rizzoli, I don't know it you've heard about me..." She trailed off, not knowing how much information Maura's father was privy to.

"Ah, yes, Jane. Maura's told me so much about you. Is there something I can help you with?" His tone was not cold, on the contrary it was almost inviting; a startling contrast to his wife's mere moments earlier.

"Actually, sir, there is. You see, I've just been on the phone with your wife and she's told me that you aren't attending your daughter's wedding. I wanted to know if-"

"Daughter's wedding?" Jonathan asked, sounding fully surprised and bewildered.

_Oh shit,_ Jane thought. "Um, yes sir. Maura's getting married today. She did send you and Constance an invite, although Constance has declined the invitation on both of your behalves. I just want to see if I could possibly change your mind about that."

Silence.

"Mr. Isles? Are you alright?"

"I – no, I'm not. Did you say Maura's getting married?" Jane could hear a flurry of activity in the background.

"Yes I did. Today in Boston, three o'clock local time."

"Who's she marrying?" Jonathan questioned as he signalled for the butler. Leaning away from the phone, but not far enough as to ensure Jane couldn't overhear, he asked for the jet to be readied within the hour for a speedy flight to Boston.

"Um," Jane rubbed the back of her neck. "Me, sir."

The chuckles emanating from the speaker of her phone almost made her jump out of her skin. "Ah yes, I should've figured that out, really, the way she goes on about you." He stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, did you say Constance has _refused_?"

Jane nodded before realising he wouldn't be able to see the action. "Yes, sir. She gave us her blessing, but she doesn't want to be a part of it in any way; doesn't want to acknowledge it exists outside of our little bubble of Boston."

He made a noise of disapproval in the back of his throat. "Well, we'll see about that... Does that mean Maura doesn't think we'll be there?" The concern in his voice was touching.

"I think so. She doesn't like to let herself hope for things she deems statistically improbable," Jane replied.

"Detective, you have my word that her mother and I will be there for the ceremony. I _will_ walk my little girl down the aisle."

Jane beamed. "Thank you very much, Mr. Isles."

"Please." Jonathan insisted, "Call me Jonathan."


	5. Disappearing Act

_Wedding Day – Early Afternoon_

"Rizzoli. I swear, if you're calling to tell me we've got a dead body, I'm going to hang up and pretend this phone call never happened," Jane spoke sharply through the phone, assuming it was dispatch.

"Do you usually have fathers of the brides calling you about dead bodies?" Jonathan Isles asked, completely seriously.

Jane's jaw dropped. "Not usually, but it has happened. Sorry about that, Mr. Isles, I thought you were dispatch. How can I help you?"

He exhaled loudly, "It took longer than I thought to manoeuvre Constance onto the airplane. As such, we're running late... about half an hour late, actually. I know this day is just as important to you as it is to our daughter, but do you think you could stall for a bit, buy us some time?"

"You do realise you're asking me to stall a wedding for Maura Dorothea Isles, right? We're talking about the same lady who has fainting episodes when she's overstressed and things don't go according to the plan or schedule?"

Jonathan chuckled, "Yes, Jane, that Maura."

She rubbed her chin, wracking her brain for some stroke of stalling genius. "I'll do what I can, Mr. Isles, but please hurry."

"Thank you, Jane," he said and was gone.

_Okay. How do you stall your own damn wedding?_ And then Jane's brilliance struck, causing her to grin. She had a plan.

* * *

"Angela, is everything all right?" Maura asked her flustered mother-in-law-to-be.

"Oh, yes, Maura, of course everything's fine, dear. Just give me a moment," Angela spoke at twice her usual rate, practically running away before she'd even finished her thought.

Obviously something was wrong. And Maura couldn't even talk to Jane about it. _I hope she's okay_, she thought. That's when she spotted Frankie frantically roaming around the entrance to the hall. She crept closer to the gap in the doorway, straining to hear his muffled outburst.

"She can't have just disappeared! For Christ's sake, she's getting married, what the hell is she trying to pull!"

Maura's heart dropped in her chest. Suddenly it was difficult to breathe, to stand, to act like she was okay. "Jane's gone?" Maura asked loudly, her voice breaking against her wishes.

Frankie looked at her guiltily as he walked over to her and took her hands in his. She felt a slip of paper brush against her palm and gripped it automatically as he pulled away. He was turned away from his mother and gave her a wink. "It's okay, Maura, I'm taking care of it."

He closed the door as he left, quickly resuming an aggravated discussion with Angela.

Maura was confused, but she unfolded the paper in her fingers regardless.

_Maur,_

_Don't fret, love, I haven't deserted you. However, I did run into a teeny,_

_tiny little problem that requires fixing before we can tie the knot._

_I'm sorry, I know you have this entire thing planned out to the minutest_

_detail and if it wasn't absolutely crucial, I wouldn't bother._

_I just need a bit of time to fix it, so I've used my disappearance as a distraction._

_I'm not leaving you, pretty girl. Don't cry or worry._

_I'll still be there, waiting for you at the end of the aisle._

_I love you._

_J._

Maura sniffled a little, too overcome with relief to be bothered about timing change. Reflecting, really, that it wouldn't change anything. Everything could stand to be pushed back for as long as Jane required. Of course, she was positively _burning_ with curiousity about what this problem could be, but she knew that as soon as they were alone, there were many different tactics she could employ to persuade the detective to 'spill her guts', to use Jane's vernacular.

She smiled at the possibilities.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jane was lurking the janitor's closet. It wasn't the most action-packed of plans, but it worked extremely well. No one would think to look for a bride in a closet. The bathroom? Oh yeah, first place they'd search. She smirked as she perched on top of a mop bucket, awaiting the Isles' text to indicate their arrival.

When she got it, she had about a fifteen minute head start to reappear and make excuses before getting the show back on the road. Of course, the person it took the longest amount of time to make amends with was her mother, but Frankie helped her out on that front. Good best man, that brother.

Just as she got the her place at the end of the aisle to await her bride, she got a text from Jonathan: _We're here. Constance will make her way to the front row, I'm off to find my little girl._

Jane smiled. Then abruptly she flipped out because Korsak hadn't been informed of the change of plans and was still counting on walking the beautiful pathologist down to Jane. She quickly sent her brother off to break the news to the soft old man.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Maura crossed over to the door, flinging it open with a large smile on her face, fully expecting Sergeant Detective Korsak to be on the other side.

Her jaw dropped in shock when she saw her father there, smiling somewhat abashedly, dressed in a well-tailored suit.

"Father," she started, but then for the life of her, she didn't know how to continue.

He exhaled in relief, "Hello, Maura." He spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. After a split-second's hesitation, Maura stepped into his embrace. She fought to keep the tears at bay, gripping his shirt tightly. He hugged her just as tightly, trying to convey every latent public display of affection into this one touching moment.

"Thank you for being here, Daddy," she murmured into his neck.

"Always," he whispered in her ear, voice thick with his own barely restrained emotions.


	6. The Demolition of Uncertainty

_Wedding Day – Evening_

Jane couldn't help but notice that Constance looked rather sulky as she stiffly walked to the front of the room, head held high. She knew that she'd gotten the matriarch's blessing, but she didn't know _why_. For everything in the world, it still looked as though Maura's mother disapproved of this entire endeavour. _So why was she here?_

Her eyes flicked over to Korsak as he shuffled through the doors – Maura-less – and to a seat near the front. _It must have had something to do with Jonathan_. It was the only logical conclusion her mind could come to. Of course, logic wasn't exactly her area of expertise; she preferred to leave deductive reasoning to her better half, but she'd picked up a few helpful hints over the years.

Oh yeah. Jonathan definitely did something. The only question was: what?

Her heart skipped a beat inside of her chest before picking up its rhythmic pounding tenfold. The Wedding March's first notes permeated the air and within instants, the atmosphere was charged; electric and energising.

And then there she was: the woman of her dreams, present in her reality, with a dazzling, proud smile and looking as gorgeous as ever. Beside her, a triumphant father escorted her towards Jane, smiling broadly at the gathering of people before them, showing off just the smallest bit.

Jane was sure that her jaw literally dropped open at the pure _vision_ which was slowly stepping toward her in signature high heels. Her own signature Rizzoli smirk was replaced with an impossibly wide grin and a faint blush grazing her cheeks. Her palms felt sweaty and clammy. She barely had enough time to discreetly wipe them on her clothes before offering her hand to Maura and letting Jonathan place the doctor's hand in her own.

He lightly squeezed her arm as he moved away to sit beside his wife. Constance's features had yet to shift from the stony, impassive stare she'd been sporting since she'd waltzed through the door, but a gentle rub of Maura's thumb across the back of Jane's palm immediately drew her eyes to the most entrancing pair of hazel eyes she'd ever come across.

* * *

She exhaled deeply as she fixed her make up in the bathroom mirror. There had been one moment during the ceremony when she feared that all of their hard work, all of their relationship would be put on a hiatus for an indeterminable amount of time. But Constance hadn't said a word or made any movement to get up when the official asked if anyone had grounds to object to the matrimony.

Maura had gone off with her father to do her own make up, while Jane had practically forced her Ma to leave her alone for these five blissful minutes of silence. So, it was to her great surprise when someone rapped on the door, not quite quietly enough to ignore, but definitely not loud enough to be any relative of hers.

She opened the door softly, peeking around the edge to see who was disturbing her. Taking a step back with her eyes wide, she allowed the door to fall open and the person on the other side of the door took that as a sign to enter.

Jane wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"What, uh, what can I help you with Mrs. Isles?" Jane said confidently, regardless of the fact that she was so beyond confused. Shouldn't this woman be attending to her daughter with her husband?

"I find myself in the difficult position of blessing this union while at the same time not being able to completely wrap my head around it." Constance paused, fiddling with her ring. It was such a _Maura_ thing to do and suddenly Jane realised where the doctor had gotten the habit.

It was the question of nature versus nurture, right? So instead of pushing her as she would a suspect she didn't know, she waited. Just as she would for Maura, she gave the woman time to sort out all the thoughts which were no doubt jumbling in her head.

"Tell me again, please. Help me convince myself that this is a good thing, a wonderful thing for my daughter. Tell me she'll be safe and you'll give her everything we couldn't. Show me that love isn't wrong," Constance's eyes burned into Jane's with the intensity of the request.

Almost involuntarily, Jane took a step towards her, her heart filling with happiness because she finally had her answer. Maura had spent years wondering if her mother loved her. Yes, her mother pushing her out of the way of that car was a big hint, but Maura didn't deal in hints. Now she had proof though. All Constance wanted was for her little girl to get what she deserved.

Jane couldn't bring herself to loathe her anymore. She reached out and took those fidgeting fingers in her own before staring earnestly into slightly frightened eyes. "Mrs. Isles, I love your daughter more than anything in the world. I love the way her eyes light up when new shoes arrive on her doorstep. I love the way she talks and walks and lives. I love how she can be so ridiculously sweet and goofy one minute, but then fierce and protective the next. I love how she's complex, how she's not a puzzle that's easily solved and I'm okay with that. I will devote the rest of my life to helping her with the broken pieces, to taking care of her, to protecting her, and to loving her.

"My heart beats faster when she's around and if she's in the room, she's the only person my eyes are on. She makes me feel safe and she gives me a place to call home; a place with her. She loves my scars and my family and God knows that the Rizzolis require the patient of a saint. We make each other better. She smooths out my rough edges and I help her live a little.

"We – we complete each other. Apart, I'm a star and she's a supernova, but together? Together we're unstoppable; we're a brand new galaxy and we're so much _more_ than we were on our own. We make each other _happy_, Mrs. Isles, and if that is wrong or if that is something other people frown upon, then let them believe that. Because you know what I believe?

"I believe everyone gets one shot at being truly, unequivocally happy in this life. She's my one shot. Even if I could have another, I'd pick her because how could you not? Loving someone is never wrong and her loving me is a miracle. Miracles are to be cherished and I swear to God, that I will cherish her until my dying day and if there's time beyond that, I will cherish her then, too."

As she finished her speech, the tears in her eyes were obvious by the catches in her voice, but she didn't try to hide them. She could see other tears mirrored in the eyes staring at her in wonder and she knew it was okay. Emotions don't make you weak; they make you stronger.

Before she could see it coming, Constance had pulled her into a fierce hug, whispering "Thank you," over and over into her ear. When they pulled away, they smiled at one another, finally both on the same page.

"Congratulations, Detective," Constance said happily.

Jane laughed, "Come on, let's go take you to say that to your daughter." And she opened the door, gesturing Constance out before her.

There was a brief pause and then a soft, "I just did."

* * *

_Alright guys, I can leave this where it is and label it 'complete' or I could add another chapter, possibly two, concerning the reunion of Maura and her mother. I think it comes to a nice, neat ending here, but it's as much your story as it is mine, so feel free to share your thoughts._


	7. Epilogue

_Three years later._

"Jane, are you sure they're coming today?" Maura asked, frantically tucking a stray throw pillow back onto the couch.

"Yes, Maur, they're coming today. Just calm down for a sec and chill out. They'll be here in a few minutes. Let's just calm down and get you a cup of tea, shall we?" Jane soothed, taking Maura's arm in hers and leading her to the kitchen island.

Not thirty seconds later, three raps sounded at the door and Maura started hyperventilating. Jane squeezed her hand, ran her thumb over the white-gold wedding band, and kissed her on the temple before answering the door.

"Hey, come on in!" Jane greeted, gesturing for the Isles' to enter their abode.

"Thank you, Jane," Jonathan said before throwing an arm around her in a cavalier hug.

"Yes, thank you, Jane," Constance agreed before slipping off her shoes and outerwear.

"Maura, dear," Jonathan smiled as he quickly stripped out of his trench coat and made his way over to his daughter. They embraced warmly, a smile gracing Maura's features. Constance came up beside them and shared the typical French la bise: kisses on each cheek.

"Hello, darling."

"Hello, mother. Can I get you two anything?" Maura asked, getting up from her seat. Constance placed a hand on her shoulder and sat her back down.

"Don't worry about us, dear, we know our way around by now," she assured her daughter, and with that moved around the kitchen to make tea.

"Yes, so, what is it you two wished to tell us?" Jonathan asked, clapping his hand together once enthusiastically.

Jane and Maura exchanged looks, silently deciding who would be the one to tell them. Maura's glare triumphed and Jane sighed in defeat.

"Well, Mr. Isles-"

"Jonathan, I've told you," he interrupted.

"Right," Jane nodded. "Well, you two have been living in Boston for how long now?"

Now it was the older couple's turn to share a glance.

"Almost two years," Constance responded, walking over to stand next to her husband.

"And do you have any plans to move elsewhere with any haste?" Maura interjected, smirking at Jane's thankful smile.

Jonathan and Constance traded looks of confusion. "No… should we?"

"No, no, not at all!" Maura exclaimed quickly. "It's just, we were just wondering if you were going to be around in the future, so that you could be a part of your grandchild's life."

Jane's in-laws paused completely in what she can only assume was shock. She and Maura were just about to step forward to see if they were still breathing when they seemed to shudder back to life, giant grins breaking across their faces.

They traded hugs and congratulations between them all before Constance took the opportunity to speak.

"I know we didn't do the best with you, Maura, and I'm sorry for that. I wish I could do it all over again, but if you'll let us, we'll be some of the best grandparents any child could ask for," she promised.

Maura's eyes glittered with unshed tears and she nodded, unable to speak. Jane reached out to grasp Constance's hand in her own and squeezed. "Thank you."

_There we go kids. That's it, that's all. I was asked for an epilogue and here it is. So I hope you've enjoyed the road with me, darlings. Off to other storylines!_


End file.
